1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic device, a method of applying a current and a storage medium for performing iontophoresis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods are known by which the skin or the like of a user can be made into an appropriate state by applying a certain signal (a current or the like, for example) to the skin or the like of the user. For example, as an example of cosmetic methods, iontophoresis or the like is known by which an aqueous active ingredient, for example, can be effectively introduced into the skin by flowing a faint current through the skin.
For example, the stratum corneum of the skin has a barrier function to prevent invasion of contaminants. Thus, impregnation of aqueous vitamin C or the like included in skin lotion is prevented by such a barrier function and it is difficult for the aqueous vitamin C or the like to be impregnated into a deep layer of the skin just by coating the skin lotion on the skin. However, according to the above described iontophoresis, using a power of electricity, the active ingredient in the skin lotion can be impregnated into the deep layer of the skin by passing through a barrier layer.
Here, conventionally, a specific cosmetic device for a user to perform the above described cosmetic treatment by herself/himself is known (see Patent Document 1, for example).